memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Color is a characteristic of visible objects dependent upon reflection or absorption of light and an individual's ability to perceive it. All colors fall somewhere on the color spectrum. Factions, countries, and interstellar powers which competed against each other were represented by colors on their clothing and flags. ( , , ) For many generations on Triskelion, the collars of obedience identified which of the three Providers owned a thrall. Each Provider was represented by a color – red, green, and yellow. The master thrall had a collar with all three colors. ( ) In 2152, obsessed with developing a new command chair for Jonathan Archer due to mind-altering radiation from a trinary star system, Malcolm Reed asked to run some color-choices by Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker for the headrest. Archer commented that he cared not what color the headrest was or whether it could serve him iced tea, that he just wanted a place to sit. ( ) In 2254, when he was a captive of the Talosians, Christopher Pike was informed that if he found the form and color of the protein complex in a vial unappetizing, it could appear as any food he visualized. ( ) In 2263 in the alternate reality, Doctor attempted to distract by asking him what his favorite color was, just before cauterizing his wound. Afterwards, he explained that it was said that medical treatment hurt less when surprised by the pain, a theory that Spock described, using colorful language, as "horseshit." ( ) Starfleet vessels, by the 23rd century, utilized a number of colored alert signals, such as yellow alert and red alert. ( , et al.) Early television and movies were filmed in black and white. ( , ) In 2268, after being transported to Triskelion by the Providers, James T. Kirk realized he was not on Gamma II by the color of the sky. ( ) Later that year, the 892-IV show Name the Winner made a point of emphasizing the fact that it was broadcast in color. ( ) In 2366, when speculating as to why only Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge of the Rana IV colony were spared by an attacking vessel, Captain Jean-Luc Picard suggested that there was some way in which they were different from the other colonists that caused it, be it their geographical location, their philosophical beliefs, or even the color of their eyes. To this, Kevin Uxbridge responded that there was something different; that he was a man of special conscience and unlike the other colonists had chosen not to fight. ( ) In 2371, Neelix described those Talaxians who suffered from the effects of the metreon cascade as having faces the color of shale. ( ) In 2374, when trying to get to know Seven of Nine better following her liberation from the Borg Collective, Kathryn Janeway showed her a picture of her as the young girl Annika Hansen. She noted that there was still a lot they did not know about the girl, such as where she went to school or what her favorite color was. Seven, however, declared the matter to be irrelevant and demanded to be sent back to the Borg. Later, though, after matters had calmed between the two, Seven commented, seemingly apropos of nothing, "red," but then explained further, "The child you spoke of, the girl. Her favorite color was red." ( ) was due to director Hal Sutherland being . (Drawn to the Final Frontier)}} Appendices See also * Colorful metaphor * Primary color * Skin pigmentation External link * Category:Colors